


Poções

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Rare Pairings, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Pós As Relíquias da Morte - AU em que no fim da guerra, Padma abre uma loja de poções e é surpreendida com Fleur como cliente.[GATILHO; MENÇÃO A ABORTO]
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Padma Patil
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Poções

Padma reconhece a francesa no exato momento em que ela entra em sua loja. Talvez se não fosse pelo cabelo loiro e sua beleza Veela, Padma não teria a reconhecido. Mas ela gosta de pensar que sim.

"Bom dia, srta. Delacour. Ou será que seria sra. Weasley?" Diz a dona da loja olhando para a barriga de grávida da cliente.

"Ainda é srta. Delacour e não precisa ser tão formal, Padma. Sei que estamos no seu ambiente de trabalho, mas nos conhecemos a tanto tempo que é até estranho te ouvir me chamando assim."

"Acho que a chefe não vai reclamar se eu te chamar de Fleur, até porque, eu mesma sou a chefe."

"Sério? Essa loja é sua?"

"Sim, minha e da minha irmã mas eu que cuido daqui na maior parte do tempo."

"Eu fico muito feliz por você, Padma. De verdade. Mas já era de se imaginar que a corvina mais brilhante de todas iria ser bem sucedida."

"Você só está me bajulando para que eu abaixe o preço de qualquer que seja a poção que você vai comprar, mas obrigada." 

Elas sorriem juntas e não demora muito para Padma retornar a falar:

"Então, qual a poção que tanto deseja? Poção do amor para o Weasley finalmente te pedir em casamento?"

"Na verdade, não. Ele já pediu e eu recusei."

"Oh, desculpe. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia disso."

"Tudo bem, por enquanto estamos mantendo as aparências para a família dele. Foi um ano difícil e Bill não quer que a sra. Weasley fique triste por causa dele, até porque, tem coisas piores para ficar triste do que por um mero término. Eles perderam muita coisa nessa guerra."

"Então porque veio aqui?"

"Eu pensei que você poderia me vender uma poção de aborto."

"Você sabe que eu não posso te vender isso sem um médi-bruxo presente, sem falar que as consequências podem ser drásticas."

"Eu sei, mas eu não tenho a mais ninguém para recorrer. Por favor, Padma. Se não fosse tão importante eu não teria te pedido algo assim."

"Tudo bem, eu vou te vender mas peço que não esteja sozinha quando tomar e se sentir alguma coisa me chame o mais rápido possível."

"Muito obrigada."

"Eu posso te perguntar uma última coisa?"

"Claro."

"Caso você continuasse com a gravidez, qual seria o nome do bebê?"

"Se fosse menina, seria Victoire. E se fosse menino eu queria Victor, mas pensando melhor eu gosto mais de Pad."

"Eu não ouço esse apelido há muito tempo. Seria um ótimo nome."

"Eu também acho. Adeus, Padma."

"Adeus, Fleur."

Enquanto a loira parte-Veela vai embora, Padma só deseja que ela fique. Ou que ao menos não seja realmente uma despedida, mas um recomeço.

Agora era a dona da loja quem precisava de uma poção. Ela só não tinha certeza se era a do amor ou a do esquecimento.


End file.
